darkwingduckfandomcom-20200223-history
J. Gander Hooter
J. Gander Hooter is the director of SHUSH. He's an elderly man who sees both the good in the agent-style methods of SHUSH and the vigilante-style methods of superheroes. While practical before moral like most of SHUSH, he tries to make everyone in the organization feel valued. In that sense, he's a little naïve and not above teaming up agents who can't stand each other. Hooter is personally involved with freelance management so that SHUSH itself can operate as its designed to do. He is voiced by Danny Mann. Fiction Cartoon After loosing two dozen agents in two weeks, Hooter sends Darkwing on a mission to Oilrabia to investigate claims of F.O.W.L. stealing their plush oil reserves. Hooter and Sara Bellum have Darkwing deliver a cassette tape titled Greatest Polka Hits to SHUSH's garage hideout, which is the final part to get Bellum's time machine to work. Despite that the device hasn't been tested yet, so its functioning is still in question, Darkwing is intrigued and hops in. He starts playing with the controls, accidentally sending himself back in time. Hooter is just glad he didn't damage any SHUSH equipment before he left. Due to Darkwing's actions in the past, however, the timeline is changed so that Hooter and Bellum never worked for SHUSH but instead are garage keepers. When Darkwing returns, unaware of the changes, his comments confuse them, and when he starts pulling Bellum's hair to improve what he thinks is a disguise, Hooter attacks him. The confrontation is interrupted by the arrival of the King, a criminal that in the altered timeline came to rule St. Canard. While Darkwing hides, the King uses Cecile to break the windows of all the cars present and his men forcefully collect tax money from the two garage keepers, even though they already paid yesterday. Darkwing tries to help them, but almost gets killed before he realizes he has to go back in time once more to restore the present to its proper form. He succeeds. Books Disney Comics comics Disney Adventures comics When Solego uses the Gizmosuit to travel to St. Canard to acquire the Medallion of the Chaos God, Scrooge McDuck contacts Hooter at SHUSH Central to get Darkwing Duck on the case. Hooter calls Darkwing to his office and explains the situation, but Darkwing is not convinced that picking up a necklace at McDuck's Jewelers is a job for a crimefighter. Fenton Crackshell, who's been sent by Scrooge, comes running in and drags off Darkwing to the jewelry store. With luck, they manage to defeat Solego and return with the medallion pieces to Hooter's office, where they are joined by Scrooge and Bisk Potsherd. Bisk, an expert on the Chaos God's cultural background, summarizes what all happened to his audience and seals the medallion back inside the jade block it was taken from. Then he gives it to Scrooge to ensure no one will ever free Solego again. The Disney Afternoon comics Boom! Studios comics Notes * J. Gander Hooter is adapted from J. Gander Hoover from the DuckTales episode "Double-O Duck", which is the episode from which Darkwing Duck was born. One notable trait of Hoover is that he consistently mispronounces Launchpad McQuack's name, calling him things such as "Lunchpail" and "Launchquack". J. Gander Hooter does this too in "Heavy Mental", though not in "Dirty Money" and "Just Us Justice Ducks, Part 1". According to the bible, this was meant to have been a consistent trait of Hooter, evidently inspired by Hoover. * J. Gander Hooter has never been given a first name. Because he is, through J. Gander Hoover, named after J. Edgar Hoover, the first director of the FBI, it is possible to conclude his first name is John. Another candidate is Julius from the German dub of Darkwing Duck, which is the only dub to work in a first name into his rename: Julius Ganter. * Most of Hooter's concept art depicts him with closed eyes.Darkwing Duck concept art at D23 His eyes are open in the series but for two episodes: "Heavy Mental" and "The Merchant of Menace". These were both animated by Walt Disney Australia and are the only episodes featuring Hooter to be done by that studio, suggesting they have been working with a different model sheet than the other studios. The first minute of "In Like Blunt", uniquely animated by Walt Disney France, also depicts Hooter with predominantly closed eyes, but after that favors his eyes to be open. References Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Heroes Category:SHUSH Category:1991 characters Category:Cartoon characters Category:Book characters Category:Disney Comics comic characters Category:Disney Adventures comic characters Category:The Disney Afternoon comic characters Category:Boom! Studios comic characters Category:Joe Books comic characters Category:Video game characters Category:Geese